


Night Rain - (Lyrics)

by LadyPrincePyro



Series: Jumbled Thoughts, Tied With String - (Original Poetry) [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Forests, Nature, Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetry, Rain, Teenagers, rainfall, runaways - Freeform, thunder storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrincePyro/pseuds/LadyPrincePyro





	Night Rain - (Lyrics)

****We're under tears from the sky. Softly lost in the night.

 

With the laces of sneakers soaked by the rain.

Drowning in puddles that slide through our brain.

To lift up our eyes, is to blink back the sting.

Of something more ancient than tiny man-things.

 

Gone from the nest.

Thrown into wilderness.

While clouds boil black.

Above deep forest tracks.

 

We dropped down, splashing our stained knees.

To walk is to run, to stop is to sleep.

We dropped down, mud on these bruised knees.

To walk is to run, to stop is to sleep.

 

We're under tears from the sky. Softly lost in the night.

 

Woven threads that stay plastered to hair and to skin.

Covering lightning in tissue that starts where it ends.

The shadows of pine strike a contrast to stone.

And the hauntings of rainfall are what we condone.

 

Flung from the nest.

Deep into wilderness.

Clouds seething black.

Sopping wet forest tracks.

 

We dropped down, splashing our stained knees.

To walk is to run, to stop is to sleep.

We dropped down, mud on these bruised knees.

To walk is to run, to stop is to sleep.

  



End file.
